


How I Learned To Be Patient (CP story)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: CP fight, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, Teleportation, proxys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Hoodie and Masky live a dangerous life, but this one story went so terribly wrong that Hoodie realized something.





	How I Learned To Be Patient (CP story)

Masky x Hoodie How I Learned To Be Patient (warning gore)

 

Masky’s POV

Hoodie and I were on another mission, but this one was different. Slender told us a psychopathic killer was on the loose, and has already injured Laughing Jack. LJ is ok now, but the psycho was good with a chainsaw. For a CP to say someone is good with a weapon is like saying that they could cut your hand off in 3 second. So now Hoodie and i are here, sent to kill this bastard.

“See anything?” I asked, looking at Hoodie. Hoodie was knelt down behind a log and looking over it, his gun in hand. Turning, I looked over the log and at a shabby cabin, with plants overgrown on it and the roof caved in, a couple windows broken, and rotting wood. Seems like a cozy place for a psycho.

“Not yet...it’s hard to tell if he’s inside and doesn’t use lights, or is out right now.” Hoodie responded, keeping his view at the house. 

“We should check.” I said, getting up and crossing over the fallen tree and started to walk to the cabin.

“W-wait, Masky! That’s a bad idea!” Hoodie whisper-shouted, and quickly followed me. Normally I didn’t ignore Hoodie, but i didn’t want to wait for hours on a murderer that could not even live here. Seriously, we have no idea if this is even his home. LJ just told us where he was attacked and we stumbled upon this cabin. Besides there are two of us and we are trained proxies.

I took a look through a broken window and saw no one. There was some light coming through from the giant hole in the roof, so it was easy to see in there. Rotting furniture and a shit ton of bodies and blood. Or well dismembered bodies. Quietly I took out my pistol and creeked the door open. Hoodie stood watch behind me, and soon followed after i walked in.

So far, it looks like the chainsaw wielding psycho was not here. I looked down at the bodies and knelt down to examine them. It looked as if the killer would first gut them, then dismember their bodies. Not really interesting, but still, a killer is a killer.

“How long ago do you think he was here?” Hoodie asked, turning his head to look all around the room, with his pistol pointed to the ground.

 

“Last night.” I estimated while looking around. A few bodies were fresh and fresh blood dripped from the walls and onto the floors.

“God he’s a slob for a killer. Hell it makes Jeff seem less messy with his kills.” Hoodie commented and i gave a small chuckle.

“I suppose, it does make it hard to walk around.” I replied and carefully walked around the bodies. After a bit of looking around, i stepped on a loose board and knelt down to see if i could tear it off the rotting floor. 

“I’ll be in the next room.” Hoodie said, not waiting for a response and walking into the next room. I nodded and continued to pull at the board, grunting once i finally ripped the board. Under it was a bunch of gasoline. What the hell kind of killer stored gasoline under a floorboard when there was already a shit ton of bodies and limbs on the floor? LJ did say the psycho used a chainsaw, but it was a stupid place to store it. I stood up, about to follow Hoodie, but i heard a snap outside. 

Quietly i walked out of the cabin, looking around for the source of the snap. I grabbed a shard of glass while i was checking around the house. At first my thought was it was just an animal, until i heard the roar of a chainsaw.

Hoodie’s POV.

Masky just screamed. It took a lot of pain to make him scream, and that made me jump. I ran out of the cabin, taking out my gun. I took a quick look and i found him. The psycho had his chainsaw through Masky, but it was stuck. 

“Get off him asshole!” I yelled and shot at his head, on the third shot i got him in the eye making him fall to the ground. Running over, i pried the chainsaw from the killers hands and looked at Masky. Under his mask i saw tears of pain, and he remained still on the forest floor. The thing to do was remove the chainsaw, but no doubt that would hurt him more.

Hell like i had a choice. Blood was pouring out of his torso and staining the green grass with a crimson red. I got behind him and started to maneuver the chainsaw out, twisting and rocking it up and down to pull it out.

“F-fuck!” Masky cried out, trying to remain still. He kept squirming however, making it hard for me to yank out the chainsaw. 

“I know Tim, hold on.” I comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder and yanking out the chainsaw from his body. He let out a sharp yelp and a small scream left his lips. The saw blade was covered in blood and tissue, but not skin tissue. No, this was from inner organs. The puddle of blood began growing into a pool and started to stain Masky’s torn up clothing and even his brown locks.

“Ah shit, hold on Tim.” Taking off my hoodie, i tore off a section of it to wrap around his wound. The fabric was tightened around Masky and i lifted him up. Letting him balance on me while one of my arms were around his waist, and one of his arms over my shoulder.

“Hold on Tim, you’re going to be fine.” He let out whimpers in response, and my hand covered his wound. The chainsaw went through him on his right side, so i believe it hit his liver and possibly his lung or intestine. CP’s can heal their organs, but it took time. As long as he didn’t pass out he could focus his energy on healing his body. 

“B-brian? I-i need...to sit..” Masky gasped out as he forced himself to walk, crouching over and leaning more on me then his own weight.

“I know Tim, come on we can make it to the mansion.” I encouraged. I was not the best doctor and seeing how fast he was bleeding, i couldn’t heal that.

I glanced at his wound. Which gushed, poured, and spit blood from time to time. The flesh was mostly worn away and was crooked like Jeff’s smile. The muscle underneath was hard to see under the blood, but no one could miss the last white rib in the rib cage poking out of the flesh. Blood stained his hoodie from yellow to a scarlet color, and the jeans had a stream of very dark wine colored blood. Half of his mask was stained to a cherry color, and his locks that were tainted by blood became sticky and dripped blood.

He did not look good at all. His breathing became heavy pants and his legs shook with every step. Although he wore a mask, I could see salty clear tears run down his cheeks. I had to get to the mansion quickly, and i could teleport but then that would wear me out and i couldn’t help him walk. But every time i glanced at him, and his sucking wound, i wanted to teleport. I couldn’t teleport far like Slender could, hell no one but his brothers and the more stronger CP’s could. The proxies could only teleport a little less than a mile.

As i held him, and covered his wound the blood soaked through my glove. And what was even worse is i could feel inside him. My fingers pressed on his shredded liver and the slimy flesh. In a word, gross. However that didn’t stop me from adding pressure to the wound. Masky coughed and started becoming heavier, and soon collapsed to the ground. I went down with him, but had more control over my fall.

“No, come on Tim get up.” I demanded and started lifting him up again. He forced himself to stay put though and slowly took off his mask. A small trail of blood slipped down from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

“Brian….let...me tel-” He paused for a moment, giving a tired look and and gulping in some air. “Let me teleport..” 

Shaking my head, i resumed to lift him up again. “Not happening, you have to save your strength you idiot.” 

All my efforts were wasted on trying to get him up in the normal way, so i pulled him up onto my back and began sprinting home. Masky had practically leaned all of his weight on my back, but i didn’t care. Panting i kept a firm grip on his legs, and forced myself to go faster when Masky rested his head on my shoulder.

“Tim i swear to zalgo if you die on me-” I was threatening but he let out a soft chuckle. 

“I...i’m just...t-tired Brian….let me...sleep…” He said, his eyes partly closing. At this point i decided to give up on running and teleported. Thankfully i was close enough to the mansion when i re-appeared. 

“EJ! Doctor Smiley! Slender!” I started yelling out, my running turning into a short sprint. And thank the almighty immortal life they heard me. EJ, Jeff, Ben, and tons of other CP’s started looking out of the house or running out from the door. LJ was the first to get to me though.

“Holy shit what happened?” LJ shouted over other concerned CP’s.

“The same guy that attacked you, attacked Masky.” I replied. EJ commanded jeff to help him carry Masky, and this time Jeff didn’t snap back at him.

“Is the killer dead?” Slender questioned me, walking up to me and ‘looking’ at my bloody attire.

“Yes...he was not strong but his chainsaw went through Masky.” I answered, and took a quick look at my ripped shirt, along with me not having a hood on at the moment.

“I see..get some rest and wash up. At least he is no longer around.” Slender gently said and walked off. CP’s were bombarding me questions, but everything turned mute when Masky was carried away.

~Later that night~

There was no way to sleep. Absolutely none. My brain buzzed and reeled to know how Masky was. It was 1 in the morning and still no word. Eventually i gave up trying to sleep and walked down to the basement. EJ, Doctor Smiley, and Nurse Ann were working with Masky for the past 10 hours. I walked downstairs and found Ben passed out on a nearby bench, he was probably waiting on EJ. Nurse Ann and Doctor Smiley walked past me, only giving me a small glance.

EJ looked at me, and walked over. “He’ll live, but Masky might stay asleep for a long time to recover.”

Nodding i walked to Masky, and i glanced at EJ. EJ nodded and picked Ben up. “You can stay here, but don’t wake him up.”

An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and a single monitor was near him. It beeped with his heart pattern and i sighed. EJ had already left so i grabbed a blanket, a chair, and a spare pillow. I rested my head on his bed and gently grabbed his hand, rubbing the back of it with my thumb.

“Please wake up soon…” I whispered, but the whisper echoed off the walls anyways.

~Two weeks later~

Third POV.

 

Masky was still not awake and Hoodie had almost permanently moved to the basement. He watched Masky day and night. All the time except when he had to sleep or when he left for personal needs. EJ was kind enough to bring him food and Jeff would come down to make sure Hoodie was not dying. Or that’s what jeff said.

These last two weeks were painful for Hoodie. Though the heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, he was still terrified at the thought that Masky would die. He was patient though. He counted every second and thanked god every second Masky drew breath. EJ would come down daily to give Hoodie his food and check on Masky. Since the big operation was done, Doctor Smiley and Nurse Ann returned to their own homes. EJ told him there would be a scar, but like that mattered. All Hoodie wanted was for Masky to wake up.

And that miracle happened that day. After two weeks and three days, Masky’s eyes began to open. Hoodie’s head shot up and looked at Masky, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“T-tim? How do you feel?” Hoodie asked quietly. Masky looked at him and gave him a small smile.

“Like i was thrown into a hay bailer and then flattened with a steamroller covered in knives.” Masky chuckled lightly. Hoodie smiled and chuckled with him.

“You may sleep as long as you’d like.” Hoodie pecked Masky’s hand. “I’ll wait for you.”


End file.
